


[podfic] "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

by yikesola



Series: podfic [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan checks his fringe in the reflection of the train window. It’s not a very clear image, but he can tell enough that the careful straightening he had done before leaving Manchester is still holding.A podfic about risks and lip rings.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I’m sorry, I didn’t know"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395678) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> The initial piece was based off Fic Most Days in November, Dialogue Prompt: I’m sorry, I didn’t know

**Length** — 7:07  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/13Nid5TYy6nCDG992gvMHTHICoK1p0VCm/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/640445286848856064/podficim-sorry-i-didnt-know) !


End file.
